General purpose engines having recoil starters, such as, for example, those disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Post-Exam Publication No. S62-33961 (JP-U 562-33961 B), are well known. FIG. 11 hereof shows the general purpose engine disclosed in JP-U S62-33961 B.
Referring to FIG. 11, a general purpose engine 100 includes a recoil starter 102 provided in front of, i.e., to the front surface of, a crankcase 101, a fuel tank 103 provided above the crankcase 101, an air cleaner 104 provided to an area to the side of the fuel tank 103, and a carburetor 105 provided underneath the air cleaner 104.
A choke lever 106 and a fuel cock lever 107 are included in the carburetor 105. To start the general purpose engine 100, the choke lever 106 and the fuel cock lever 107 are moved in an open direction. A starter grip 108 is then pulled. A crankshaft is thereupon rotated, the electrical energy necessary for ignition is supplied from the recoil starter 102, and the engine is started.
However, the recoil starter 102 and the levers 106, 107, which are operation objects, are arranged in a group on the front surface of the general purpose engine 100. This was done with considerations for the ease of operation in mind.
As a trade-off, the movement trajectory of the starter grip 108 and the levers 106, 107 come into proximity with each other. A certain degree of skill is therefore necessary for operation.
No skill will be required and operation will be facilitated if the movement trajectory of the starter grip 108 is distanced from the levers 106, 107.
A need therefore exists for a general purpose engine in which the levers and the like are sufficiently distanced from the movement trajectory of the starter grip 108, and a carburetor appropriate for this general purpose engine is required.